


A Pirate's Life For Me

by ragdoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boot Worship, Boots - Freeform, Captivity, Community: femmefest, Corsetry, Costumes, Dominance, F/F, Femslash, Gloves, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pirates, Power Play, Roleplay, Spanking, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/pseuds/ragdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the dread pirate queen Tonks the Pink, scourge of the seven seas. Especially if you're her female prisoner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pirate's Life For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontinabowie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leontinabowie).



> Written for femmefest 2014

The door slammed shut as Captain Tonks the Pink strode into her cabin and faced her prisoner. The girl was a beautiful blonde, and her cornflower blue eyes wide and full of fear as she looked up. She had already been stripped of her fine gown and jewellery, left only in a thin linen chemise under her pale pink corset and silken white stockings, claimed by the Captain herself as part of her bounty.

The Captain had been looking forward to this encounter, dressing to the hilt in order to impress: tight-laced leather bodice in deepest pink, matching leather trousers tucked into high black leather boots, and black leather gloves on her hands. A gold ring dangled in her earlobe, her wild pink hair held back by a black silk scarf.

"Well, well, aren’t you a pretty little thing?" Tonks smirked, her eyes roving over her prisoner's fine form. She cupped her captive's chin, then jerked the girl's head up and forced her to meet her gaze.

The girl's pert, round breasts heaved as she drew in a sharp breath, and attempted to shy away. Grabbing her and hold her fast, Tonks crushed her mouth down on hers, shoving her tongue between the other woman's soft, rosebud lips. Tonks kissed her hard and long, feeling her captive struggling against her, hearing her moan in protest.

Finally, she let her up for air. "Now, now, none of that," said Tonks. "You're mine now, my darling. You'll do what I say, or I'll hand you over to my crew to use as they like." Her wicked grin grew wider. "Of course, they'd be mighty happy for such a fine gift as yourself."

"No. Please..." Her captive pleaded with the merest hint of a French accent. "I do not want that."

"We captured your ship and took anything of worth. Everyone else has been dealt with, and there's no other ship for miles. So it's either me or the crew. What _you_ want is of no concern to me. You should be more focused on what _I_ want from _you_ , savvy?"

The only response was a frightened whimper. 

"Now what's your name, lovely?" Tonks stroked a fingertip along the line of the other woman's jaw, feeling her shiver at her touch.

" _Fleur,_ " she whispered.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. My little flower." With a swift movement, Tonks moved her hand back, moving it down to pull her wand out of her belt. She gave it a quick flick; there was the sound of fabric ripping as the chemise and corset parted, tumbling away to expose Fleur's pert breasts.

_"Mon dieu! Non!_ " Fleur exclaimed, her hands flying up to cover herself. 

Tonks batted them away. "No. I want to see 'em. I want to see all of you — now stand up." Before Fleur could protest, Tonks had jerked her to her feet and pulled the now tattered clothing away completely, leaving Fleur in just tiny knickers and stockings. "Those need to go too." 

She gave her wand another flourish, and Fleur's knickers were cut away as well. "Mmmm. Much better."

Cheeks flushing red, Fleur trembled, but this time she didn't try to hide her exquisite body. 

"Turn around. Slowly. I want to see that lovely arse of yours."

Fleur complied, her steps awkward as she pivoted. Tonks thought that as embarrassed as her captive seemed to be, there was a slight haughtiness in her bearing, as if she knew just how beautiful she truly was. 

Coming up behind her, Tonks ran her hand down Fleur's bare back to her buttocks, then cupped them firmly in her gloved hands before squeezing each cheek lightly. "Definitely don't disappoint, darling. Very nice. Now," she let out a low chuckle, "bend over that chair."

Another whimper of frustration escaped Fleur's lips, but she scrambled over to the chair, gripping the back with her elegant fingers, her long hair cascading down over her now-bare shoulders. Her legs were long and shapely, and they shook slightly as she leaned forward. 

"Mmm, now isn't that a pretty sight?" Tonks pushed them farther apart, her gloved fingers trailing down Fleur's inner thighs, then back up again. Finally, she slid them forward, along the already wet lips of Fleur's cunt. Fleur jerked as Tonks' fingers brushed over her clit, her hips twitching. 

"You," Tonks continued, "are mine now. To do whatever I want with whenever I want it. Do you understand me?"

" _Oui_ ," Fleur breathed. 

"I'm a harsh mistress, my darling, but if you're a good girl, I'll treat you right. I'll protect you and keep you by my side, dress you in pretty things and baubles... If you're a bad girl, you'll be punished until you learn your lesson. If you're a _very_ bad girl, well—" Tonks let out another wicked laugh. "There's my whole crew just waiting to get their filthy paws on you." 

"I'll be good. I-I promise," Fleur insisted. "I will be your woman, your whore, your slave — anything you want! Just do not give me to those...men. Please, Captain..."

"I thought you'd see it my way. Still," Tonks' fingers circled Fleur's clit slowly, "I think you need a little taste of what's in store for you if you don't do as you're told." Immediately, she pulled her hand away, only to land it directly on Fleur's bottom. There was a satisfying slap of leather against her skin, a bright red mark blooming in its wake.

Fleur wailed, her hips rocking forward, although she stayed in place.

Tonks spanked her again, and again, until Fleur's arse turned crimson and swollen and she sobbed softly. "That's it, that's it," Tonks crooned, helping Fleur up again. "Now you know what to expect if you don't follow orders."

Biting her lip, Fleur nodded, her eyes bright with tears. " _Oui, ma capitaine_."

"Thank me for your discipline, darling. You need to learn your place."

Fleur grabbed Tonks' gloved hand, pressing her lips to it fervent. " _Merci, madame. Merci beaucoup._ "

"What a good girl you are." She smiled indulgently. "I think you deserve a reward, and it's time for me to claim my treasure." Tonks grabbed up her wand again and waved it in an intricate pattern. Fleur was thrown back against the large bed, silver ropes shooting out to bind her wrists above her head and hold them flush against the headboard. 

Tonks stripped off her gloves in haste, then tumbled on top of Fleur, and proceeded to cover every inch of the girl's body with kisses and bites. Tonks sucked on Fleur's hard pink nipples until she writhed and moaned beneath her, then worked her way down over her rib cage and belly to her hips, and then finally her mons. Shoving Fleur's thighs apart, Tonks buried her face between her legs, her tongue flicking over warm, wet flesh. 

Fleur cried out and thrashed like a mad woman as Tonks lapped at her slick folds and teased her clit with the tip of her tongue. She slid two fingers inside her, thrusting fast as her tongue flicked in time. Fleur's hips bucked madly, her arse bouncing up and down against the mattress as her moans grew louder. Finally, her thighs clamped around Tonks' head, and she tensed before letting out a keening moan. Tonks could feel Fleur's cunt pulsing around her fingers, her whole body quaking as she came.

Finally, Fleur relaxed, slumping against the bed and panting hard. Tonks raised her head, grinning, and began to stand. She reached for the buckle of her belt and said "Time for round two, lovely."

*

Hours later, the two women lay entwined in bed, naked and sated. Fleur kissed Tonks softly, her fingers buried in Tonks' bright pink hair. " _Je t'aime, ma douce._."

Tonks rubbed her nose against Fleur's, laughing, then kissed her back. "I love you too. I'm gathering you liked it, yeah?"

" _Mais oui._ You know I love always to be ravished by the Dread Pirate Tonks."

"Well, I do now." Tonks laughed again. "So, what would you like to play tomorrow night, my darling?"

Fleur wrinkled her nose in consideration. "Perhaps we will play pirates again? Only this time, _I_ shall be the cruel corsair, and _you_ shall be the helpless maiden. I have some new toys I would like to use on you."

A shiver of anticipation ran down Tonks' spine. "New toys? What have you got?"

"Ah," Fleur raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "That will be a secret until I put them to use. Otherwise it will spoil the game."

"Reckon you can put me in my place, do you?"

"Oh, yes. Putting you in your place is what I am looking forward to most." Fleur reached out and tweaked Tonks' breast, her fingers tightening around her nipple and twisting gently.

Tonks moaned, allowed her lover to continue. Playing with Fleur was always a satisfying proposition. Her work day tomorrow was going to be interminable to get through — she couldn't wait to get home to Fleur again.


End file.
